stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciano Mantovanni
| title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Vaerth Parihn | children = | mother = Maria Magdalena Molinari (deceased) | father = Giuseppe Mantovanni (deceased) | siblings = | relatives = Sevek (adoptive father) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Vincent Spano | image2 = | caption2 = }} Captain Luciano Cicero Mantovanni was the first commanding officer of the in the late 24th century. He was born in Syracuse, Sicily on Earth on 21 June 2266. (Star Trek: Liberty) Several weeks later, he was orphaned in an accident at the ShiKahr spaceport on Vulcan. He became a ward of the Vulcan state, then adopted into the family of T'Pau and placed in the care of Sevek. (STL: "Orphans and Strays") Starfleet Early career In 2281, he failed to gain admittance to Starfleet Academy, but nonetheless enlisted in the fleet. Four years later, he was granted a field commission for his heroic actions during the infamous "Guenevere Incident." In 2293, he underwent mandatory training at the Academy, where his in-class debates with instructor James T. Kirk became legendary. Though he graduated dead last in a class of 918, Kirk saw that Lieutenant Mantovanni was assigned as weapons officer aboard the under Captain Hikaru Sulu. (STL: "Winning the Exchange", "Rank and Privilege") Mantovanni was promoted to lieutenant commander in 2296, assigned as first as security chief, then executive officer aboard the . Within a year, after the retirement of Liberty s previous commander, Mantovanni took the center seat with the rank of commander. Mantovanni's command was short-lived however. During a classified engagement in 2298, the Liberty engaged several Romulan vessels near Galorondon Core. Though the ship was badly damaged and had to be scuttled as a result, Mantovanni effectively countered the Romulan incursion. Starfleet turned him into a hero of the moment, promoted him to captain and awarded him command of the [[Intrepid (disambiguation)|USS Intrepid]], the third vessel to bear the name, manned entirely by Vulcans. Displacement On its first deep-space mission in 2300, the Intrepid fell into a spatio-temporal rift, sending Mantovanni and his crew over half a century into the future, reemerging in the year 2368. They were discovered by the [[Hood|USS Hood]] and Captain Robert DeSoto. 2370s After "catching up" on history, Mantovanni was first assigned to Special Operations, and then as captain of the in 2371. Much like Cicero's first command, the Alexios was lost on a classified mission in 2373. ''Liberty'' Shortly afterwards, Mantovanni assumed command of the third Sovereign-class vessel, USS Liberty. Alongside him were three members of his previous crew, Lieutenant junior grade Sito Jaxa, Lieutenant M'Raav Hatshepsut and Lieutenant Commander Sera MacLeod. Personal life Relationships Romantic Mantovanni was regarded, somewhat inaccurately, as something of a ladies' man. During the 23rd century, he had relationships with Angela Martine, Demora Sulu and Saren prior to her joining. After his displacement, he became romantically involved with a number of women, including Captain Erika Donaldson and Vaerth Parihn, whom he married in the 2380s. Friends Jonozia Lex Mantovanni's friendship with Jonozia Lex built upon the foundation of the relationship he had with Lex's previous host, Saren and Lex sees Mantovanni as something of a mentor. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) personnel Category:USS Liberty (NCC-1776) personnel Category:Star Trek: Liberty